Sexual Harassment 101
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: It had taken just one look at his arousal, to know she had him exactly where she wanted him. It hadn't been hard. But then she was capable of anything. She, Jenny Shepard was capable of seducing a man. Not just any man. But the 'great' Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


**A/N: **Originally posted this story a year ago on livejournal and was based on the prompt of the 'sexual harrasment' scene in Driven and Jenny's line "Uh, Miss Taylor, I will take excellent notes for them." This one's for nicis_anatomy. The inspiration and muse. And for **MatteaAva, **who wanted my smut fics to be longer. Oh and believe it or not, this was my first attempt at writing smut ever. Seriously. Anyway the story has not been beta'd. Let me know if you think it should. Ah oh and as always read, review and enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh the wicked wicked things i could do if i owned NCIS, but since i don't a girl can dream right?

* * *

><p>It had taken just one look at his arousal, to know she had him exactly where she wanted him.<p>

It hadn't been hard. But then she was capable of anything. She, Jenny Shepard was capable of seducing a man. Not just any man. But the 'great' Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Seeing the slight bulge in his pants. She smirked as she ever–so–slowly made her way down his basement stairs.

She had caught him by surprise. That she was sure of. He hadn't seen her coming. Or what she was wearing. Though she knew it hadn't taken him long to notice, that the skirt she had worn earlier that day, now seemed shorter and the blouse she had been wearing was now partially unbuttoned. Just enough to give him a teasing glimpse of her lacy bra and ample cleavage.

She had followed his eyes as they had moved up her long legs, that were encased in pantyhose and 'fuck me' heals.

She watched as he slowly put down the sander in his hands and met her at the bottom of the stairs as she noted with great amusement that he struggled to keep his hands to himself.

Pushing him back onto the seat behind him. She straddled his hips and grabbed the hands that went to cup her ass.

"I thought I'd bring you the notes I wrote." She whispered, brushing her lips against his ear and jaw as she pushed his hands behind him. Holding them captive as she ground her hips against his.

"I didn't think you were serious Jen." Jethro forced out. Unwilling to give into her.

"Oh I was. I took that class very seriously." Jenny purred into his ear as heard his breath hitch and knew that he was coming undone before she'd even begun.

Knowing that he was sufficiently distracted and knowing that he had missed the mischievous glint that appeared in her eyes. She slipped a hand in between them and skillfully pulled a piece of silk from the depths of her lacy bra. She noted with slight satisfaction that his eyes fluttered shut as she brushed the silk against his jaw and secured it against his eyes.

"What the? Jen!" He growled as she laughed and he heard the almost inaudible click of handcuffs that she had slipped over his wrist, securing his arms firmly behind his back and behind the chair.

"Jen!"

Again he growled and again she laughed as he struggled against the handcuffs, but soon stopped. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere .

"I am sorry Jethro, but since you can't keep your hands to yourself. I had to be...inventive." Jenny whipered huskily, the words rolling off her tongue in such a way that it reminded him of the many ways she could torture him with just her tongue.

"Doesn't explain the blindfold Jen." Jethro smirked. Then frowned as he felt her body slip away from his and heard the slight movement of her skirt as she walked behind him.

"Didn't want you giving me elevator eyes, Jethro." Jenny grinned. Crouched down behind him as her hands snaked down his chest. Unbuttoning each button as her hands moved dangerous close to his pants and his arousal.

"What happened to the notes Jen?" Jethro growled between gritted teeth.

"No notes Jethro. Just a lesson in sexual harrasment. See there's..." Jenny paused as a now frustrated Jethro interrupted.

"Red, yellow and green light behaviour. Yeah Jen I know. I was there remember?" Jethro hissed as he felt her pull her hands away from his chest.

"So you were paying attention? And here's me thinking I had to remind you." Jen let out an almost inaudible sigh and Jethro was sure she was going to stop. But he couldn't have that. Not when he found himself so desperately needing her touch.

"Didn't say I could remember what they meant." Jethro smirked slightly, unable to see the grin of victory that had appeared on Jenny's face as she walked back in front of him and once again straddled his hips.

"Oh so which one can't you remember then? green light behaviour?" Jenny whispered seductively as pushed his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder.

"Can't say I remember Jen." Jethro answered gruffly, breath hitching as her hands ran down his perfectly toned torso.

"Well then, I guess some one needs a little reminder. Starting with green light behavior which includes..." Jenny said innocently and grinned as the the perfectly manicured hands running down his torso stopped moving. "...normal behavior." Jenny purred into his ear as she pulled her hands away from his chest.

"Nothing normal about you sitting on my lap Jen." Jethro retorted as Jenny almost glared at him.

In that moment she had been tempted to leave him exactly where he was. Half-naked. Blindfolded. Handcuffed and desperate. But she had payed attention in that class and he was going to learn something. Whether he liked it or not. Though she was sure she wouldn't receive any complaints. Not if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

"Pay attention Jethro." Jenny admonished, running her tongue against his jaw as her hands moved back up his chest and her hands flicking over his nipples as he let out a groan.

"Then of course there's yellow light behavior, which includes..." Jenny whispered seductively as the the pointy heal belong to her high heal traced it's own path up his leg as she felt him squirm beneath her. "….borderline behavior..." Jenny mumbled against his skin as her tongue traced the earlier path of her hands and she flicked her tongue over his nipples.

"Jen..." Jethro groaned and she was sure she would hear the desperation in his voice.

"Shh..." Jenny whispered as she placed her finger on his lips and moments later replaced it with her mouth. Pulling away quickly before he could respond.

Growing increasing frustrated and knowing that he was so close to falling off the edge. He knew he had to act fast. Slowly and almost unnoticeably. He began to wriggle his hands free from their metal restraints. As the handcuffs slipped from his wrists. Falling silently to the floor.

"And finally there's red light behavior includes..." Jenny whispered huskily, completely unaware of what he'd just done.

"Deliberate. Unwanted. Touching." Jethro whispered and Jenny gasped as she felt him grab the hand that had just grasped his belt buckle. "Yeah I know Jen." He answered almost mockingly as one hand cupped her ass and the other snaked between their bodies and swiftly removing the blindfold.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember." Jenny gasped as he stood up and pulled her up with her against the hull of his unfinished boat as his lips attacked the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"I lied." He mumbled against her skin as he pushed her up on to the workbench and her hands skillfully unbuckled his pants.

Desperately needing his release. He hitched up her skirt and yanked down her pantyhose and lace panties in one single move as she pushed down his pants and boxers with much the same skill and he slammed into her with such a force that she almost screamed. Instead letting out a string of moans, each louder than the last as his thrusts hit her hard and fast. Letting a smirk cross his lip. He ripped open her shirt as his lips began to tease her already pebbled nipples through the flimsy material of her bra. Jenny could feel the pressure building up inside her as he continued to pound her body and his tongue tortured the sensitive skin of her breasts. Unable to stand the torture and feeling her self – control about to snap. She threaded her hands through his hair and pulled his head up. Crashing her lips against his. As she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She came undone as the force of her orgasm sent him crashing over the edge with her.

Moments later and still firmly inside her. He ran his finger on her swollen lips as she closed her eyes and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"So did I pass?" Jethro asked, breathlessly as he slowly came down from his high.

"Pass what?" She asked feeling slightly confused as she rested her forehead against his.

"Sexual harassment 101." Jethro whispered as he grinned and she laughed.


End file.
